List of running gags
A Running Gag, or Gag Reel, is a series of jokes and/or cliches that runs throughout Criminal Case and happens frequently. The purpose of this is to make the players of the game have a laugh or have a "déjà vu" feeling. Partners' Crushes On some occasions, the player's different partners—David Jones, Amy Young, Frank Knight, and Jack Archer, to be specific—will fall in love with or have a crush on a suspect during some point of the game. Later, however, the person with whom they fell in love would either have something wrong with them or end up in a tragedy as described herein: twirling her hair affectionately after meeting Zack for the first time.]] David Jones *Jones fell in love with Alice August, but later discovered that she was guilty of Trixie Velvet's murder. *Jones had a strong liking of Rachel Priest and cared for her as a friend, but her attempt to expose a criminal endeavor cost Rachel her life. *Jones somehow had a liking of Madison Springer, who was later killed upon being crowned queen of the Prom Ball. *Jones fell in love with Isabella Fairchild, who eventually admitted her wrongdoings at the climax of the murder investigation of Andrew Ashworth. Amy Young *Amy had a crush on Zack Taylor until she found out that he was gay. *Amy's ex-boyfriend, Bobby Prince, for whom she still had strong feelings, eventually turned out to be the horrific slayer of a pilot. His love for Amy would reveal itself to be his motive for the murder of Frank Knight. *Amy had a liking of Mikey Bolero, who was found guilty of the murder of an acrobat. Frank Knight *Frank had deep feelings for Veronica Blade, who was ultimately found guilty of the premeditated electrocution of Peggy Pascal, the unlawful utilization of Colonel Spangler's weather-controlling machine, and the willful destruction of property through Hurricane Yves and Hurricane Zelda, thus confirming her as the person liable for the largest crime spree in Jazz Town. *Frank had a mild liking of Luz Lucha, who was ultimately revealed to be the murderer of a movie producer. *Frank opted to step down from the police ranks to pursue a romance with a femme fatale named Velma Bannister, who ultimately turned out to be a fraud before being arrested for plotting the theft of a rare diamond, and later became the killer of a movie producer. *Frank was attracted to Grace O'Brien, who was found guilty of the murder of a croupier. Jack Archer *Jack fell for Asal Hawaa, a spy for Mossad. After repeatedly flirting with her and disrupting their mission together, Asal tranquilized Jack to neutralize him. After this, they actually got in a relationship with each other. Even after she assassinated Nick Kringle, Jack forgave her and they are still in a relationship. Caught Drinking is stunned after being caught drinking by Chief Marquez.]] Frank will often try to drink while on duty and when Chief Marquez is not watching, even though the Chief is smart enough to catch Frank red-handed in doing so. This includes: *Frank attempted to drink out of his flask and even offered the player a little bit of his favorite whiskey before they had to go back to the scene of the murder during a murder investigation. Shortly after, Chief Marquez caught him in the act and got mad at him for drinking in the job, after which she ordered the team to backtrack before the City Maintenance removed vital evidence from the scene. *Frank was ordered to do civic duty in the forest after he was caught drinking in court during the trial of Steve Bundy. Roxie's Jokes In almost every Pacific Bay case, Roxie Sparks makes jokes about the victim's death as soon as she is done with the autopsy. These jokes are either a twist on how the victim died, or something related. For instance: *Upon finishing the autopsy of Valerie Green's body in What Dies Beneath, Roxie made a comment about the irony of divers drowning. *In The Ice Queen, Roxie stated that Becky Walden's death was "cooler" than the Tiki Shack bar, mocking the fact that Becky was frozen with liquid nitrogen. *In Death by Moonshine, Roxie said that there was a "happy hour" in the morgue after having to autopsy Sammy Duncan's body. *In Smoke and Mirrors, Roxie claimed that the method of murdering Vanessa Kimmel was cool, to which Frank responded that the victim might disagree with her. Roxie then replied that Vanessa couldn't disagree as her mouth was stitched shut by her killer. *After having to autopsy Ling Zhang's body in Heartless, Roxie exclaimed how her heart moved in excitement due to the body's state—making fun of the fact that Ling's heart was literally removed. *When she finished autopsying Clifford Grady's body in Cloudy with a Chance of Murder, Roxie joked how it was a "cut-throat" murder, making fun of how Clifford had his neck sliced open. *After successfully autopsying the corpse of Dinah Cooper, a cabaret dancer who was found hung up like a puppet in Hanging by a Thread, Roxie clearly intended a pun when she remarked: "Our victim must have really been hung up about something before she died." *In Leap of Death, Roxie said, "This was the best thing since sliced bread", joking about how Anjulie Cruz was sliced in half. *In The Hunger Planes, Roxie claimed she liked her meat medium-rare, mocking the fact that Harry Hugo was roasted alive over lava. *After autopsying the body of an artist named Fabrizio Gallardo in The Ship of Dreams, Roxie made a joke about how Fabrizio's last vision ought to be a "blast", given that a flare was found thrust in his eye socket. *In Smart Money, Roxie said she'd "bet her bottom dollar", joking about how Ernest Turing was suffocated to death with dollar bills. When she pointed out how much money there was, Roxie also remarked, "The victim wasn't keen on becoming a piggy bank." *In Killer Takes All, Roxie said that she'd heard of a Poker Face, but never a "Croupier-Stick Face", an obvious pun on the fact that Alfie McNaulty was stabbed in the eye with a croupier stick. Lars's Jokes In almost every case of World Edition, Lars gives a knock-knock joke related to the analysis to the player and the partner. Jack usually welcomes the joke and plays along while Carmen gets annoyed and angry by it. Breaking the Fourth Wall Sometimes your partner will say something that may indicate he/she knows everything in the game is fictional, as displayed herein: *After finding a broken webcam in the Grimsborough University's library in At the End of the Rope, Jones showed distraught and expressed how everything could break so easily in Grimsborough. *In Heartless, Hannah says that she couldn't believe that Amy and the player had to deal with this many murders every week, pointing out that there is a new case every week. Partner Harassment On occasion your partner may become victim of (sometimes dangerous) jokes by different suspects. Here are some instances: * Jones was subject to several jokes after he mistook costumes when assisting to the Grimsborough Sci-fi Festival (during the Additional Investigation), dressing himself as a superheroine reminiscent of Wonder Woman. * Taylor Kirby threw a pot of blue paint on Jones's head while he and the player were summarizing details about Aaliyah Banks' death. * Jones was hit in the head by a brick thrown by Opera Phantom while standing in the Opera during the murder investigation of an Opera director. * Shawna Knox made fun of Frank's Hawaiian shirt during the murder investigation of a young restaurant waiter after he questioned her tobacco-chewing habits. * Shelly Dulard deliberately littered Amy when she stood near her steamboat during the murder investigation of a banker. * Veronica Blade opened fire on Frank and the player from her estate's cannon while the duo was doing a quick recap at the American Civil War reenactment battlefield. Memes Throughout the game, players may occasionally encounter many references to Internet memes. Here are some of the instances: 's meme of Eva.]] *Grumpy Cat has been spotted six times in the game: the first time in a crime scene of Anatomy of a Murder, the second time in a crime scene of The Wollcrafts' Creature, the third time in a crime scene of Killing Me Softly, the fourth time in a crime scene of Spring Break Massacre, the fifth time in a crime scene of All the King's Horses, and most recently in a crime scene of Easy Prey. *A poster of Uncle Sam can be seen in the "City Hall Entrance" crime scene of All the King's Horses. *Becky Walden swapped Eva Sanchez's face on a picture with the popular meme face known as "trollface". The Illuminati In various crime scenes, players can find the preeminent and most widely recognized symbol of a real-life secret society known as the Illuminati. For instance: 's symbol spotted once again in the game, this time in the "Military Bootcamp" crime scene.]] *You can encounter the symbol at the middle-right area of the "Workshop Window" crime scene in The Ghost of Grimsborough. *You can spot the symbol for a second time in the "Showcase" crime scene of The Poisoned Truth. *The symbol reappears in the "Military Bootcamp" crime scene of The Root of All Evil. *The symbol returns once again, this time in the "Ivywood Sign" crime scene of The Young and the Lifeless. References to Grimsborough There are several references to characters from Grimsborough, especially Grimsborough PD members, during the events of Pacific Bay's cases: " banner.]] *In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene of Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. *In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene of Dead Girl Rolling, you can find a tree trunk with Jones's name carved on top of a heart symbol. *There are two Easter eggs in the crime scenes of The Ice Queen featuring Grimsborough PD members: **In the "Beach" crime scene, you can find a seaplane carrying a "We miss you Jones" banner. **In the "Gift Shop" crime scene, you can find a US postal stamp with Chief King's face on it. *When the player examines Susie Pickley's book, "By Constance Bell" can be seen at the bottom of the right page. *Judge Hall is mentioned by Judge Dante during Ray Westman's trial, suggesting that he could impress her with that murder trial in the Annual Judge Convention. *After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the Additional Investigation of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be spotted on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. *In the "Looted Station" crime scene of Of Rats and Men, a portrait of Jones can be seen. **Also in the aforementioned crime scene, a poster of Freddy Stewart's corpse can be noticed. *Rachel Priest can be seen on a TV screen in the "Distillery" crime scene of The White Peaks Project. *David Jones can be seen on a flashing television screen, in the crime scene "Mayor's Office" in Uncivil Rights. Along with Clifford Grady doing a weather forecast and his employer. Media References Video Games Throughout the game, players may find references to popular video games in crime scenes and cutscenes. Here are a few examples: 's "cut here" tattoo is an allusion to that of Trevor Philips.]] *There are references to Magical Ride and My Shops—two other games by the [[Pretty Simple|creators of Criminal Case]]—in the "Square's Entrance" and "Square Steps" crime scenes of The Kiss of Death. *In At the End of the Rope, once the player unlocks the tablet, there can be seen four apps, one of which is Criminal Case, a nod to the game itself. This is possibly intended as a shout-out because the actual iOS release for the game was on the 28th August 2014, whereas the case was released on the 18th July 2013, which was over a year before. *In the "Festival Main Hall" crime scene of The Reaper and the Geek, there is a head that resembles a Creeper from Minecraft. *In the crime scene "Bridge Entrance", you can spot the logo of Half-Life spray-painted on a wall. Also stuck into the same wall is a crowbar, which is the iconic weapon of the popular video game series. *There are some references to the popular Facebook match-three video game Candy Crush Saga: **The candy bag in the Additional Investigation of All the King's Horses has candies similar to the ones of the game in it. **After analyzing Vito's phone in Killing Time, Hannah Choi mentions that Vito was addicted to "a game with all the sweets". *Andre Roche is shown to have a tattoo on his neck featuring five block lines and the words "cut here", which is a rip-off of the popular tattoo sported by Trevor Philips, one of the three protagonists of Grand Theft Auto V. Other Throughout the game, players can find various references to famous media titles. Here are some instances: *In To Die or Not to Die, during the moment of Phineas Fine's arrest—specifically after he reveals the reason as to why he killed Jacob Dawks—Jones remarks, "This is madness!" Phineas then responds, "This is THEATER!" This is a reference to the popular "This is Sparta!" Internet meme which originated in the 2007 American fantasy war film 300. *The video Jones is seen to be watching in the opening cutscene of The Wollcrafts' Creature is a reference to Charlie Bit My Finger, a 2007 viral video that is famous for formerly being the most viewed YouTube video of all time. *In the "Festival Main Hall" crime scene of The Reaper and the Geek, there is a poster in the background which says "The God of the Rings"—an obvious parody of the popular book/film series The Lord of the Rings. **Also in the aforementioned crime scene, there's a blue police box resembling the TARDIS—the time-travelling space ship featured in the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. from Breaking Bad.]] *There are various references to the popular American crime drama television series Breaking Bad: **In the "Students' Desks" crime scene of Spring Break Massacre, the "Mysterious Man" on the projector screen strongly resembles Heisenberg from Breaking Bad. Plus, the subtitles on the projector screen, "Robbing a train", may be a reference to "Dead Freight", the fifth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad. **In the "Gas Station Shop" crime scene of Burying the Hatchet, on a unit is a sticker of the element abbreviations "Br" and "Ba"—the logo of Breaking Bad. **In the "Tattoo Parlor" crime scene of Death on Wheels, you can see a magazine cover which advertises a TV show called "Burning Mad" and features a parody of Heisenberg on the cover. **In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene of Dead Girl Rolling, you can spot a "Br" symbol and a "Vamonos Pest" poster which are obvious references to Breaking Bad. **In the "Saloon Terrace" crime scene of Open Wounds, there is a wanted poster which features the portrait of a man bearing a striking resemblance to Heisenberg. *The "Mining Shaft" crime scene of There Will Be Blood is full of references to the Indiana Jones franchise. *In the "Deep Coral" crime scene of What Dies Beneath, you can spot a clownfish and a blue surgeonfish, which are references to Marlin and Dory from Finding Nemo. *There are several cases whose titles pay homage to popular songs, novels, or movies. For example, Ashes to Ashes is a reference to David Bowie's popular song of the same name. *During the trial of a notorious serial killer known as "The Puppeteer", Judge Dante sarcastically remarks that he thought the Puppeteer was "some toy that came alive at night and killed people, but turned back into a doll by day." This is a reference to the popular horror movie franchise Child's Play featuring the fictional living doll, "Chucky". *Sven Blattner bears a disturbing resemblance to Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. *While reporting the result of a young actress's autopsy in the first case of Ivywood Hills, Roxie tries to conciliate a discontented Frank by utilizing the popular tagline "Why so serious?"—which originated in the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. References to Pretty Simple The game contains several references to Pretty Simple, the development team of Criminal Case, including: *In the "Third Floor" crime scene of Good Cop Dead Cop, there's a pizza box marked "Pretty Pizza". *In the "Escalator" crime scene of Fashion Victim, there is a purple shopping bag with "Pretty Store". **Also in the aforementioned crime scene, "Pretty Pizza" makes an appearance as a logo on a calendar standing on the table. *In the "Main Street" and "Hot Dog Stall" crime scenes of The Last Supper, a license plate with the text "PRT - SMPL" can be spotted. *In the crime scene "Pet Beauty Parlor" in Dog Eat Dog, there's a poster advertising pet grooming called "My Pretty Pet". *In the "Comic Book Shop" and "Bookshelves" crime scenes of Killing Me Softly, there are many merchandises of the comic book superhero "Captain Simple". The owner of the franchise "Captain Simple" is called "Pretty Corp." **When the player is piecing back a torn poster in The Reaper and the Geek, the poster turns out to be that of "Captain Simple". *When the player is piecing back a webcam in At the End of the Rope, the words "Pretty Webcam" can be observed. *In the "Festival Main Hall" crime scene of The Reaper and the Geek, there is a t-shirt which has the logo of Pretty Simple on it. *The gymnastic beam in the "Training Facility" and "Training Mats" crime scenes of Marked for Death is created by a company called "Pretty Strong". *In the "Sun Chair" crime scene of A Shot of Beauty, a pink smartphone—with Pretty Simple's logo set as its background picture—can be seen. *When piecing back Odette Kamarov's mobile phone in Murder-Go-Round, you can notice that the mobile brand's name reads "PrettyPhone". *In the "Temple Interior" crime scene of Under the Skin, you can easily spot a rock with a "Pretty Simple" graffito on it. 's guidebook, Pretty Planet.]] *It is stated that travel writer tourist Paula Mahler has a guidebook called "Pretty Planet". *It is mentioned that actress Felicia Steppingstone earned her fame after winning a reality show called "Pretty Simple Life". *In Deadly Legacy, when Philip Hatchman is drinking a bottle of wine while interrogating, the word "Pretty" on the bottle's tag. *When Roxie gives her autopsy report on Randolph, she notes that the killer eats a candy called "Pretty Pieces". *In Smart Money, it is found that the killer reads comic books. The Killer's Profile image for this depicts the "Captain Pretty" comics, which is an obvious reference to the aforementioned "Captain Simple" comic book superhero. *In Death By Martini, Jeremy Bowman is seen holding a suitcase with "Ps" written over it, standing for Pretty Simple. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Gameplay